Watch
by OnlineFisher
Summary: Jack reflects on his time with the SGC and his team mates.


Title: Watch

Author: Fisher (Snacky)

Disclaimer: Non-profit. I do. I don't. I do. I don't own Stargate, Don't sue! I'm nuts you see, do you really want to try it?

Summary: Jack reflects on his time with the SGC and his team mates.

Authors Notes: This is the first proper Fan Fic I ever wrote. You all get to see where the girl with the identity crises (Fisher or Snacky) came from... where I started :P enjoy!

* * *

'04.00 hours' Jack sighed as he scanned his surroundings, 'Trees, trees and more trees'. He took in a deep long breath, He was bored, he had been sitting here for hours just staring at nothing.

He glanced back over the camp where hours before they had decided here was a good place to stop, as it had gotten dark and Daniel had whined long enough that his legs hurt. Jack could have easily gone on for much longer but one more minute of Daniels constant winging and Jack would have had to strangle him.

As he looked over at the archaeologist now he smiled fondly. Daniel was like a little brother to him now, 'a little brother who was way smarter than him' Jack frowned and looked back at his watch, pulling back the Velcro, the sound breaking the silence '04.01'. Jack groaned and ran his fingers through his greying hair; he let his hand fall to his lap as he turned slightly to look at his Major.

She had fallen asleep curled up on her side with her arm under her head. Jack wrinkled his forehead 'That can't be comfortable, she often slept like that, not that he'd noticed, just, well he had a lot of time on his hands and besides, what was he supposed to do with his time? Did she ever do this to him, just sit and stare at him?' she shuffled slightly pulling Jack away from his thoughts for a second.

Jack let his lips curve into a small smile as he looked upon her, Like with Daniel, he would of never thought he would become friends with her, after all, she was a scientist. He stifled a laugh as he thought back to the first time they travelled through the gate together and she had told him "You'll like me when you get to know me" and he'd replied with one of his usual sarcastic comments "Oh I adore already"

'How come she is always right?' he wondered yet again as he gazed upon her sleeping form. She'd come a long way from those early days, they all had. He was defiantly sceptical at first but now he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else other than Daniel, Teal'c and Sam, he loved them all.

As he once again turned his head slightly to look at Teal'c, he let another smile creep onto his face. Teal'c was loyal, kind and most of all he did things like fishing when the others wouldn't, 'well it was only the once and for some unknown reason has always had plans whenever he has asked him to go with him again'

This time he couldn't stop the small chuckle, he knew exactly why Teal'c wouldn't go, He had even caught him advising others to avoid going with him.

A Small yawn escaped him as he stretched his arms above his head. Lots had happened to them in the past four years. There had been good times, there had been bad times and there had been the really bad times.

At the moment it was the good times, Many things could happen in the future but at the moment he was happy and he wouldn't change his life for anything, if he could go back and change things he wouldn't if it meant none of this happening. He loved his time at the SGC and even though he did complain, there was nothing he'd rather be doing.

Jack took one more look at his team-mates and grinned once more 'If they knew he was doing this they'd probably get ol' Doc Frasier loose with some of her many needles'.

Jack sighed and quietly said "Teal'c buddy, your my best friend, most of the time I have to explain all of my expressions, It can get frustrating but I hope you never change" He paused for a second then started again "Daniel you know way to much about those damn rocks and all those dead people from the past and often tell me about them even though you know I don't care, But don't change"

"And Carter" He paused again "Sam, don't you change either, not even the part that thinks it's good to confuse the hell out of me, You tell me all about all of your little doo-hicky things and never give me the simple answer but I'm glad that you never take offence when I basically tell you to shut up... well I've lost track and I think I've also lost my mind but what I was trying to say was thanks to all of you" Jack groaned and turned to look into the distance.

Samantha Carter turned her head slightly to look at her CO. She stared for a minute then shook her head. She turned back on her side, spotting Daniel who was looking back at her. He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Sam knew neither would mention any of this so she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, after all it was her watch next.

* * *

Not to bad for a first attempt (you may or may not agree) Review if you like.... what am I saying? if you like? I may as well just say don't review!

Feedback! I like feedback, it's my only friend :P


End file.
